Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode I/Page 6
The Cherenkov Chronicles Part 2 (Life's A Bitch, Then You Turn Into A Gnosis) 'Cathedral Ship - Offices' Heading north, destroy the objects for a REVIVE. Stick to the west side and blow up the north object for 2 FRAME REPAIR A. Beat the Fairy hiding behind it, blow up the pirate statue, and open the chest for an ETHER PACK MAX. Now head through the doors north on the other path. Finally! A Save Point. Be sure to use it. The north wall of this room has an elevator shaft that is blocked off by emergency locks. Blow up the things on the sides of the shaft (XD) to release the locks. We need to do this on a couple more floors. Go in the door at the north-west. In the cubicle room, check the south-eastern cubicle for a MAGICAL HAT. Go up the right-side stairs, destroy the elevator lock, and press the red button to lower a ladder on the other side. Go back down and destroy the north-west obstruction to find a FRAME REPAIR Z. You can DOUBLE trap this Lizardman if you hit the red trap, then lure him into the yellow trap. Very niiiice. Go up the west stairs and through the door, then destroy the elevator lock on that side. Now climb the ladder or I'll kill you. Destroy the elevator locks up here to release the elevator at the ground-level. Destroy the panel on the right to find a hidden door. Through this door you will find SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 9, which we CAN decode according to my walkthrough, so decode away! Inside is a ROBOT PART LEFT ARM. These Robot Parts will come in handy later, trust me. You may not understand fully now, but we will make something truly great with these parts. Return to ground-level now or I will kill you. I would save your game here before entering the elevator. Just do it, will you? On the circular platform, there are 3 Lizardmen roaming around clock-wise. If you follow the path around in the clock-wise direction, you will find NOTHING in the right-side destroyable area, and a VEIL in the left-side destroyable area. Proceed down the central elevator by heading north from the south part of the circular platform. Operate the secure door with the red button just to the north. I hope you saved, this is one hell of a fight if you aren't expecting it. Put KOS-MOS in your party if you want an edge. Equip Shion with the MAGICAL HAT, then enter the door and face this dungeon's Boss. This cutscene is a classic, btw. I remember it in my dreams. Shion doesn't recall programing KOS-MOS in this way, Commander Cherenkov is TRIPPING out, and this is the end of the Cathedral Ship dungeon. This is where the game gets SERIOUSLY serious. I can't WAIT for Episode II. 'BOSS: GARGOYLE' DIFFICULTY: HARD HP: 3600 WEAKNESS: LIGHTNING ITEM: SILVER CROWN RARE ITEM: COMMANDER'S CREST DO NOT mess around in this fight, and trust my information. Just try to beat these freaks as quickly as possible. The Boss can inflict LOST and PHS DEF DOWN, so equip those helmets you found that prevent these status effects. There are 2 Oudogogue's accompanying this Boss which should be eliminated as swiftly as possible. Shion's MEDICA ALL and chaos' HEALING DEW will come MAJORLY in handy during this fight. Have Shion keep casting MEDICA ALL until the 2 Oudogogue's are defeated. Healing is a MUST in this fight. Keep your characters alive until the Oudogogue's are defeated, then focus on the Gargoyle. chaos' HEAVEN'S WRATH does quite well against him. The Gargoyle will power-up with each servant lost, but at least it's down to one target now, which helps us a LOT in the long run. It takes a lot of precise attacks and heals to balance this fight, but do it right, and you'll come out triumphant. It NEVER hurts to gain a level or two, either. At this point, each level will help you soooooo much. Also, don't settle for less than x2 Points on this fight. x4 is too good to pass up, and if you are lucky enough to get x10, then damn, let's go to the horse races, eh? We could USE a win like that IRL. In any case, don't miss the COMMANDER'S CREST. The THIEF RING should be helpful in obtaining this piece of rare gear. After this epic battle, we learn more about Commander Margulis and Andrew Cherenkov. Margulis' story goes so much further into the series than Cherenkov's, so pay attention to Margulis. This game will focus on Cherenkov's emotions more at this point in time, which is nice for story development, but Margulis will be a MUCH more important character in the next 2 installments of the series, starting with the BEGINNING of Episode II. In any case, poor Andrew. We now see the clear story of his heart. Andrew Cherenkov is a prime example of regular humanity. He is the embodiment of everyone who has ever wanted to feel right with the universe. He has now found himself, in death, at the peace he has ever longed for. The envy we feel for Commander Cherenkov is normal. He is in a state of bliss, facilitated by the experiences he has succumbed to. He has evolved into a completely different state of existence. After this magnificent melodramatic experience, we will be re-claimed by The Elsa, and will now escape the Gnosis fleet with the help of The Durandal!!! Love this cutscene! KOS-MOS with blue eyes is SOOOO much more beautiful than red-eyed KOS-MOS. The eye-color change is quite a significant difference, btw. Just a subtle hint at the storyline of the 3rd game for 'ya. Shion and Allen can't BELIEVE what just happened. Not until the 3rd game. We will finally meet up with the Little Master (Jr.) and see a lot of informational cutscenes. Pop your damn corn and sit the hell back. Save when prompted. 'The Durandal' Head west for an e-mail updating your EVS. Head even more west for an e-mail which will deliver the DECODER PLUGIN and 10% off of ALL A.G.W.S. accessories purchases to you! Score! Head to the Residential Area. Blow up the objects as you head north for a BOOSTER PACK and yet another BOOSTER PACK. Enter the Casino to the north-east here. At the east side of the room is a chest with a CASINO PASSPORT. Now, remember that trick I mentioned earlier at the Dock Colony that would allow us to go back there and buy the whole shop? Now's your chance to earn G beyond your WILDEST dreams... Trust me on this. It seems impossible at first, but once you get the hang of it through moderate training, anyone can manage millions of G with this technique. I've done it in every file since I've known it was possible. It will make the rest of this game much easier. Do it if you can, good luck if you can't. Save your game before you attempt ANYTHING, then follow these instructions as best as you can. Play the Drill Mini-Game if you were waiting for stuff to recharge, since it's been quite a while. Save, and then use your Casino Passport to play some cards. Use the EXCHANGE to cash in some G for COINS. Then head to the highest level of POKER you can afford. If you don't know how to play POKER, just try to pair the numbers of cards until you win, then play HI-LOW to win big. In HI-LOW just guess if the next card drawn will be higher or lower than the one showing. Work your way up to POKER LEVEL 4 by winning a few hands in-between levels. If you bottom-out, just reset. ALWAYS play HI-LOW, which is where you guess if the next card drawn will be higher or lower in value than the last card drawn. You will get prime multipliers for this. If you want mega-money, just trust me on this. Work the casino, and you will NEVER go poor again. When you have over 1000 COINS, play POKER LEVEL 4 until you have anywhere between 5000 COINS and 10,000 COINS. Save your game for SURE after getting 10,000 COINS. We're heading to the SLOTS next. At the SLOTS, only play on LEVEL 4. Put the max amount of coins on every line, and just slam until you win a NEW REEL. If you get a reel with GOLD 7's, try your best to get the GOLD 7's to line up anywhere on the grid within the time limit. This may take a while, and you should reset if you run out of COINS. In any case, if you line up 3 GOLD 7's, you will head on to the 9 REELS!!! This is excellent, as you are one step closer to obtaining LOOOOOTS of COINS. Seriously, it just takes ONE breakthrough to get millions of COINS. When you hit 9 REELS, try to line up all of the blue circles in their slots. Doing this will net you MILLIONS of COINS. Now, the secret to the mass-money trick is doing this until you max out your COINS. If you can hit 9,999,999 COINS, then every COIN you gain over this in the casino will head DIRECTLY into your pocket of G, instead!!!!!! Obviously, winning the 9 REELS is the key to success here. Try to hit the button as soon as a red X shows up in order to land safely on a blue O. Save in between each 9 REELS success. Some may consider this cheating. I see it as a well-known consequence of dominating the casino mini-game. It's up to you and your OWN moral compass, though. Regardless of morals, this trick, when performed properly, will make the rest of this game SOOO much more relaxing. Remember to save when you win big. Prizes you may purchase in the EXCHANGE menu with your COINS are as follows: With all of your massive winnings from 9 REELS you can max out your items through the RECOVERY SET and ESCAPE AND REST SET, but the most important thing you walk away with from the casino is the BRAVESOUL. Jr. should equip this exquisite piece of gear and keep his HP below normal. Never heal him unless he is very likely to die. Even still, you should be able to nab 99 REVIVES from the EXCHANGE menu at the casino, so no biggie if he does die for a minute. BRAVESOUL + Low HP +''' STORM WALZ '''= Instant Win. That's some good math, there. In any case, get that item, then we shall proceed with the game........ on the next page. Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenosaga Episode I Category:Walkthrough